Ein kleiner Blick auf die Sonne
by Maia May
Summary: Ginny denkt über ihr Leben nach. Chap 2 ist nicht mehr da! Hab mich entschieden, die Songfic für was anderes zu gebrauchen! Außerdem- ne, Leaky? :o)- wars ja mehr oder weniger ne Wiederholung


So, das ist meine FanFic, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine bei FF.Net reinstelle, also bitte schlachtet mich nicht, falls das mit den Absätzen und so nicht ganz klappt (wenn's nicht geht, könnte mir das dann eventuell jemand erklären? Bitte!). Disclaimer: Alle Charas gehören J.K. Rowling, die endlich den 5. Band fertig hat *juhu* und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Warnings: Naja, es ist etwas traurig *grinz* Pairings: Muss ich das verraten? Ihr bekommts eh noch mit :o).  
  
Also, viel Spass beim Lesen, seid gnädig mit mir und büdde, büdde hinterlasst ein klitzekleines Review, ist gar nicht schwer. Eure Maia  
Ein kleiner Blick auf die Sonne  
  
Ich erschauderte. Es war kalt, eiskalt, hier oben auf dem Astronomieturm. Aber keiner hatte mich gezwungen hierher zu kommen, es war schließlich meine eigene Entscheidung gewesen. Mich fröstelte. Hier oben war ein scharfer Wind. Ich ging bis nach vorne, an den Rand des Turmes und setzte mich hin, ließ die Beine baumeln und dachte nach. Über mein Leben, meine Familie, meine Freunde. Es waren nicht nur schöne Gedanken dabei, auch hässliche. Ich schloss die Augen. Hier konnte ich ich selbst sein, nicht die Schwester von irgendwem, die Freundin von irgendwem, einfach nur ich. Und ich genoss es. Alle Welt denkt, ich wäre das brave, kleine Mädchen, das noch immer in Harry Potter verliebt ist und ihn anhimmelt. Was nur zeigt, dass mich keiner kennt. Sicher, es gab eine Zeit, da liebte ich Harry, in der Zeit, in der ich noch unschuldig war, noch so jung. Aber ich bin älter geworden, ich versuche, mein Leben so zu leben, wie ich es mag. Und ich habe gemerkt, dass Mädchen keinesfalls so machtlos sind, wie ich immer geglaubt habe. Wir haben Macht über die Männer. Das hab ich gemerkt, als mir auffiel, wie viele Jungen mir hinterher sahen. Das war im Schuljahr, nachdem ich meinen Kleiderstil geändert und angefangen hatte, mich zu schminken.  
  
Gut, ich gebe es ja zu, ich hab das genossen, habe mit allen geflirtet, die mir über den Weg gelaufen sind. Nun ja, mit fast allen. Harry war damals mit Cho zusammen, ich merkte, dass ich ihn nicht mehr wollte, aber ironischerweise wollte er mich. Er ist einer der wenigen, mit denen ich damals nicht geflirtet hab. Ein anderer ist Draco Malfoy. Und das aus einem speziellen Grund, auf den ich später noch komme.  
  
Ich muss gestehen: ich bin verliebt. Verliebt in blonde Haare. Verliebt in graue Augen, so stürmisch wie die See. Verliebt in einen Körper, der die Götter vor Neid erblassen lässt. Verliebt in den Erzfeind meiner Freunde und Familie. Ja, ich bin verliebt in Draco Malfoy.  
  
Angefangen hatte es damals, als mir auf einmal klar wurde, dass ich mit ihm, ausgerechnet mit ihm, dem wohl heißesten Jungen der Schule, nicht flirtete. Ich fragte mich, wieso das so ist und ich musste mir selbst eingestehen, dass ich, Virginia Weasley, mich tatsächlich verliebt hatte. Seitdem leide ich jeden Tag. Ja, ich leide, weil ich ihn sehe und alles, was ich in seinen wunderschönen Augen lesen kann, ist purer Hass und das wird sich auch nie ändern.  
  
Warum ich hier sitze? Gute Frage. Ich habe gesagt, weil ich nachdenken will. Dass ich hier sitze, weil ich überlege, was mich daran hindert, Selbstmord zu begehen, wäre die bessere Antwort. Und, ehrlich, mir fällt nicht viel ein, was mich am Leben noch hält.  
  
Meine Freunde? Da ist nicht viel, was man wirklich Freunde nennen kann. Ich war doch so lange immer mit Harry, Ron und Hermine zusammen. Für die ich nur die kleine Ginny bin, Rons Schwester. Aber seitdem ich erfahren habe, dass ich mehr sein kann als das, hat sich mein Leben geändert. Und daran ist nur dieser verdammte Slytherin Schuld! Der Prinz der Slytherin, Sohn von Todessern, er hatte mich glücklich gemacht und danach war nichts mehr, wie es einmal war. Soll ich dich dafür lieben, Draco, oder hassen?  
  
Du lehrtest mich die Dunkelheit, weil ich auch für dich noch immer die kleine, naive Weasley war und du musstest erschreckt feststellen, dass das Dunkel in mir ist, tiefer sogar als in dir. Weißt du noch, Geliebter, wie wir uns stritten, ob es Gut und Böse überhaupt gibt? Ich habe es immer behauptet, du hast mich dann als naive Göre ausgelacht und dann. dann schliefen wir wieder miteinander. Und ich wusste nie, ob es Verlangen, Liebe, Hass oder Unglaube war, das deine Augen so glitzern ließ, wenn wir zusammen waren. Einmal fragte ich dich, ob du mich liebtest und du sagtest verächtlich, dass es keine Liebe gebe. Seitdem sprachen wir kein Wort mehr davon, doch ich war bemüht, dir Liebe zu geben. In deinen Augen konnte ich die Dunkelheit erkennen, und sie erschreckte mich, denn es sah aus, als würde sie dich beherrschen und ich hatte Angst um dich, mein Herz. Denn, ja, ich habe dich geliebt. Und die Momente mit dir waren die schönsten meines Lebens. Ich wusste, dass die Dunkelheit in mir war, auch wenn du das nie vermutet hast. Aber du, du hast für mich die Sonne scheinen lassen, auch wenn du mich wohl nie geliebt hast, ich tat es. Und, verdammt, ich tue es noch immer.  
  
Wir waren so glücklich, Draco. Wir waren kein Paar, wir sagten niemals "Ich liebe dich" zueinander, doch ich war glücklich. Glücklich, einfach mit dir zusammen sein zu können. Sogar glücklich, wenn wir miteinander schliefen, selbst wenn ich nicht wusste, warum du es tatest. Sei es aus Liebe oder einfach aus Verlangen. Verdammt sei ich, aber als du in mir warst, war es mir egal! Es macht keinen Unterschied ob du mich liebst oder nicht, wenn du mit mir schläfst, hast du das gewusst? Glücklich war ich, einfach glücklich. Bis zu jenem Tag. Hast du geahnt, dass ich dich liebe? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich hast du gedacht, ich schlafe einfach so mit dir, weil du so empfunden hast. Es hat mir das Herz gebrochen, als ich dich mit diesem, diesem Kerl sah. An jenem Abend habe ich wieder hier gesessen und auf dich gewartet. Doch umsonst. Du bist damals nicht gekommen und du wirst auch nie wieder kommen. Abend für Abend saß ich hier, Draco, wartend. Die ganze Nacht hindurch und keiner hat etwas gemerkt. Nicht einmal du. Hast du mich eigentlich vermisst, mein Herz? Du wusstest ja nicht einmal, dass ich dich so nenne, nicht wahr? Im stillen, Draco, warst du mein Drache, bist es und wirst es wohl auch für immer bleiben, selbst, wenn ich dich verloren habe. Doch, Moment, ich kann dich nicht verlieren, weil du mir niemals gehört hast, nicht wahr?  
  
Sage mir, gehörst du ihm? Liebst du ihn? Oder nimmst du ihn dir nur, wenn du ihn brauchst, so wie du es bei mir getan hast? Und wieso kommst du nicht mehr? Wieso bist du gegangen? Ich dachte einmal, wir wären uns ähnlich, beide hatten wir diese Dunkelheit, beide sahen wir durch uns ein Stück Licht, doch heute weiß ich, dass ich nichts mit dir gemeinsam habe. Ich bin wenigstens ehrlich, Draco, und ich kann zugeben, dass ich liebe! Das ist dir anscheinend schon zu viel. Heute frage ich mich immer wieder, warum ich mich mit dir eingelassen habe. Ausgerechnet mit dir, dem blonden Prinz der Slytherin. Aber im Nachhinein habe ich dich gebraucht. Gebraucht, um meine Dunkelheit zu verstehen. Gebraucht, um meine Tränen zu trocknen, meinen Schmerz zu stillen. Die Tränen und den Schmerz, die ich vergoss und den ich empfand, als mein Vater starb. Im Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit. Er hatte es mir versprochen, er hatte gesagt, lachend: "Ginnymäuschen, ich kämpfe doch auch für dich, damit du eines Tages in einer heilen Welt leben kannst. Ich verspreche dir, ich komme wieder." Dann ging er, noch immer lachend. Und ich habe ihn nicht wieder gesehen. Du warst mein Trost. In dir konnte ich mich verlieren, wenn wir miteinander schliefen. Es waren die einzigen Momenten, in denen du jemand an dich herangelassen hast, seit ich dich kenne. Und weißt du, was? Ich war trotz allem glücklich. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt und ich hoffe, du entdeckst die Liebe.  
  
Nur ein Schritt, ein klitzekleiner Schritt.  
  
Und ich fiel.fiel in die Tiefe, fiel in die Schatten und prallte auf die harte Erde.  
  
Virginia blinzelte. Was war das? Ein Engel? Also war sie wirklich tot.  
  
"Virginia! Nein! Wach auf! Du musst leben, hörst du? Leben! Leben, weil ich dich liebe." Die Stimme des jungen Mannes erstarb. Er hatte erkannt, dass das Mädchen nie mehr aufwachen würde.  
  
Zwei Tage später folgte Draco Malfoy seiner einzig wahren Liebe in den Tod, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens dann mit ihr vereint zu sein. 


End file.
